


Paradise

by littleheaven70



Category: A Wrinkle in Time (2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/pseuds/littleheaven70
Summary: Not gone, just enfolded.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tam_Cranver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/gifts).



> When she was just a girl, she expected the world. But it flew away from her reach so she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of Paradise.
> 
> Password = tesseract
> 
> Downloadable version available at: http://www.littleheaven.fictionandart.com/paradise.html


End file.
